Laminated composite parts are known which have (a) a first member having a predetermined mating surface, and (h) a second member that is made of an elastically deformable resin material, that has a plate-like portion substantially parallel to the mating surface and having a multiplicity of protrusions formed integrally therewith so as to protrude toward the mating surface so that space is created between the plate-like portion and the mating surface, and that is set on the first member such that the protrusions contact the mating surface, and (c) which have cushioning properties as tip ends of the protrusions are pressed by the mating surface and elastically deformed. A part described in Patent Document 1 is an example of such a laminated composite part, and relates to an interior part (armrest etc.) of a vehicle. Patent Document 1 describes a technique of providing a multiplicity of pin-shaped protrusions on the back surface of a surface materials the second member to improve the feel (soft feel) of the surface material by elastic deformation of the protrusions. Patent Document 1 also describes a technique of providing ribs instead of the pin-shaped protrusions.